The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia plant, botanically known as Nemesia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Intrairedtwo’.
The new Nemesia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Heidesheim and Gensingen, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Nemesia plants with large attractive flowers.
The new Nemesia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the summer of 2007 in Heidesheim, Germany of a proprietary selection of Nemesia hybrida identified as code number N 05 82-1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Nemesia hybrida identified as code number N 04 82-6, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Nemesia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Heidesheim, Germany during the spring of 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Nemesia plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany since 2008, has shown that the unique features of this new Nemesia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.